I'M MARRIED!
by MrsDamonSalvatore98
Summary: Miss Elena Gilbert suddenly finds out that she is now Mrs Elena Salvatore and she has forgotten 3 years of her life! How will she cope with this news? Better than it sound! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**Yay, I've written another story!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

_2008_

_As I walked out of my first class, I saw an aggravating Damon Salvatore come strolling towards me._

"_What do you want Damon" I said in utter disgust as I snapped my head to my locker. _

"_For you to stop changing every class we have together" he smirked as he leaned closer to me. Awww what an ass! Me and Damon have never gotten along since he dated my best friend Bonnie and dumped her just suddenly and had no remorse for her._

"_Maybe I don't want you in my classes or anywhere near me!" I snarled as I slammed the locker door in his face and started to walk off. Suddenly I slipped on a puddle of spilt soda and fell straight on my head. The Echo of Damon screaming 'Elena' gurgled through my head. Then everything went black. _

**Really soz about the freakishly short chapter **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**More reviews : Faster updates! **


	2. Chapter 2

2011

As the sun rays shone through the white curtains my eyes fluttered open.

Owww my head REALLY hurts. I groan as I try to sit up but to find myself flopped back in the bed.

"Elena?" a fatigued voice questioned.

What who's there?

"Elena…are you awake?" the voice asked again. As I spun my eyes over to the corner, I see a very worn out Damon Salvatore. His hair wasn't perfect and had a few strands of hair out of place… it was a total mess. It looked like he hadn't shaved for days and he almost looked dead.

"Damon?" I said in wearily but still in total astonishment. What the hell was he doing here!

"Shhhh its okay Elena I'm here…you're not alone" he said as he rushed over to me and held my hand. Okay this is kind of freaking me out…WHY IS DAMON SALVATORE HOLDING MY HAND?

"Damon…why...why….Damon…Why am I wearing YOUR leather jacket?" I yelled as I felt the leather against my skin.

"Well last night you looked cold and you were shivering and I didn't want you to be cold so I placed my jacket over you" he said as he stared into my eyes…it was kind of outlandish.

"Wait wait wait what were you doing here last night?" I said as I started to sit up. This was starting to creep me out.

"Why wouldn't I stay here and why do you look so surprised?" he said as he started to stand above me.

"Well usually when two people don't really like each other one doesn't really stay the night with the other" I said as I looked out the window.

"Whhh what? You don't like me?" His voice was filled with astonishment, pain and total discomfort. What was his problem? But I had never seen Damon look like that. He was usually so up himself that he couldn't have any other emotion but that moment he looked totally devastated.

"Well yeah don't you hate me?" I said. God has he been under a rock this whole time.

"Elena I would NEVER hate you. Look I know I have been away for a few days you probably think I don't care but I do care Elena…so much" he said as he held my hand again.

"Damon what the hell are you talking about!" I said as I nearly jumped out of my bed. This was totally confusing me. His hurt expression soon turned into worry.

"Elena I think I better get a doctor in here since you JUST woke up" he said as he gently pushed me back onto my pillow. Wow I kind of sounded like I was pumping up a fight. An old man in a white coat finally came through the door.

"How are we feeling today Elena?" the doctor asked as he casted an eye over a clip board.

"Fine thank you…um am I being excused from school?"

"SCHOOL!" Damon and the doctor yelled as they almost lost their balance.

"Elena can you tell me year it is?" the doctor said as he studied me carefully.

"Umm sure its 2008" Well duh! At that moment Damon looked shocked and concerned.

"Elena…it's not 2008"

"Oh okay…WHAT!" I started to hyperventilate. This is not happening.

"Elena" Damon said as he moved extremely close to me. "Its 2011"


	3. Chapter 3

"2011?" I screamed as I fell out of the bed. Before I fell to the ground I felt Damon's hands catch me. His hands felt nice on me and they brought back a feeling I can't remember.

"Thank you" I said, still unsure of myself, as I steadied myself. As I slid back into the bed, I studied Damon's expression. He looked sad and longing and he looked like he needed something so desperately but he couldn't have it. I just wished I knew what he needed so badly.

"Cough cough well I think I better go now…Damon and I see you outside?" the doctor said as he quickly left the room. What was his problem?

**DPOV**

As I quickly stepped outside the doctor started to pace himself nervously

"We have a COLOSSAL problem Mr Salvatore!" the doctor said still pacing up and down the hallway.

"What's the problem?"

"Well you know when Elena hit her head in 2011…"

"Yeah"

"Well when she was in the hospital and we examined her we found out…"

"Found out what?"

"Found out that she was…she was…pregnant"

"WHAT" I screamed as I pushed my fingers through my hair. "Well is the baby safe?"

"Yes but it's going to be quite had to tell a girl who has lost her memory that she is pregnant"

"If Elena hadn't forgotten her memory I would be jumping for joy and I would be having this conversation with her and I would be…kissing her" I said longingly. I shook my head to eliminate the thought. It was too painful to think that I can't kiss her.

"Damon?" I mumbled sweet voice from the other room quietly said.

"I sorry I have to go and handle with other patients so you go in there and fix this problem!"

**EPOV**

Finally I saw Damon come through the door slightly unstable and nervous.

"Um well since you are here Damon can you fill me in on my life" I asked as I fiddled with my fingers.

"Um… well…umm…well…you want me to fill in on your life?"

"Yes but mostly the main events"

"The main events?" Damon said nervously as he paced up and down the room.

"Um okay so you have lost your memory when you slipped on the spit soda?"

I nod quickly

"Well I quickly drove you to the hospital and after that we kind of became friends"

"WHAT but don't we hate each other!"

"Er, you probably decided that I wasn't such a dick as you thought. And I might have thought that you weren't such a TC."

"O-okay..."

"OH MY GOSH ELENA YOU'RE AWAKE!" Caroline and Bonnie screamed as they rushed into the room and hugged me.

"Elena we were like soooo worried about you. Damon told us that you had slipped on the hotel carpet and hit your head and you were rushed to hospital so we came as quickly as we could. OMG Damon have you been here since Elena hit her head OMG that is soooo cute!" They both said as they hugged me again.

"Wait how is that cute and when did I slip on a carpet?" I asked.

"Wait wait wait. You don't remember? You have no idea why you...Oh my god," they turn to Damon "She doesn't know?"

"Caroline, Bonnie, calm down. Elena's...lost a part of her memory from the accident and she can only remember from when she slipped on the spilt soda." Damon says.

"But that before you and Elena…Elena and you…Oh My God!"

"We'll be here to help you. Um...let's see. Nothing much that was major happened. The only huge things were...um, graduation probably, oh yeah then Jenna died. You were kind of upset for a while. You got all mopey and all, too. Um your other best friend Stefan kind of went out with you for a while, but then it turned out that he's gay.

"Then Jeremy and I got married" Bonnie squealed happily

"Then Tyler and I also got married. Then, Damon and you got married. And Damon just found out that you are -"

"CAROLINE!" Damon interrupts.

"Elena…Elena are you still there? I think she is in a bit of astonishment…Elena?"

**More reviews=Faster updates!**

**Hoped you enjoyed it :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is slightly a lust scene so…**

**Enjoy!**

"Hello Elena…are you there" Caroline repeated but all I did was just sit there. Damon and I are MARRIED! Finally Caroline and Bonnie left the room and I was alone with Damon.

"How is this even possible?" I asked him but for a couple of minutes he just sat there.

"A LOT of things have happened in those 3 years" he said with an expressionless face.

_Near the End of 2008_

_As I walked to my car Damon came from behind and hugged me._

"_Hello Bestie" he said as he twirled me around. He was so charming around me. It felt nice being near him. _

"_So I will see you tonight at Stefan's party?" I said as I released myself from Damon's arms._

"_Well duh we are brothers and of course" he said as he kissed my hand. _

"_See ya" I said as I placed myself in the car and drove off._

_As I arrived at the boarding house I saw Damon's eyes lit up when he saw me get out of my car. I was wearing a beautiful short sparkly teal-coloured dress._

"_Oh my god Elena you look…"_

"_Hideous" I joked_

"_Hardly" he said as he escorted me inside. The party was a GIANT hit. __Practically everyone from school was here, dancing, drinking, and making out. Music was blasting from the enormous speakers and coloured lights flashed everywhere. The Salvatore's did know how to throw a pretty good party._

"_OMG Elena you came!" Bonnie screamed as she pulled me into the living room and sat me down on the couch. Obviously Bonnie was drunk when I saw her dancing on the table and screaming._

"_Here" Bonnie said tipsily as she handed me a bottle of brownish yellowish liquid that had the word "Brandy" engraved in the bottle._

"_No Bonnie I'm not going to drink tonight…you know how I get when I drink alcohol-" I said as I tried to push the bottle away from me but Bonnie was already shoving it down my throat. The liquid was warm and sweet and it made me feel all fuzzy inside. I quickly snatched it from Bonnie and drank more of it. My vision was becoming compromised but I could just see Damon in the corner on a small couch so I went over and sat near him. _

"_Hey drunkie" he said as he noticed I was holding a half empty bottle of brandy._

"_You want some?" I asked tipsily as I nearly fell off the couch._

"_Sure" he said as I handed him the bottle._

_We talked about random things for awhile before we started to feel the affects of the alcohol. One minute we were sitting on the couch, the next we were dancing on the dance floor. I had my arms around Damon and he had his on my hips, pressing me to him. The rest was a blur and we must have stopped dancing and walked to the couch because the next thing I remember were his lips against mine. His hands were running up and down my body and my hands were tangling in his soft hair. The kiss continued until we were both breathing heavily._

"_Let's take this upstairs" he said still breathing heavily as he pulled my upstairs into his bedroom. When we burst through the door we were still kissing; his tongue mingling like they were one and his hands still sliding up and down my back. Then we started to undo our shirt quickly like we didn't have much time together and we wanted to savour every minute. As we took off each other's pants the room became extremely hot. As Damon tried to slid down my bra strap I quickly pulled it up_

"_No not now…not like this" I said drunkenly. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out._

**More reviews=Faster update! :D :D**


	5. Chapter 6

2011

Suddenly Damon's Brother Stefan came through the door.

"Oh hey Stefan" I smiled as he came in and hugged me.

"OMG Elena and Damon you are not going to believe this! I just met this cute guy at the mall and he was soooo adorable!" he said as he hugged Damon.

"Mmmm if you weren't my brother I would like to get a piece of that-"

"STEFAN! Please! Extremely inappropriate!" Damon yelled he put his two hands up between Stefan and himself.

"Fine" Stefan moaned as he smiled at me. I loved how Stefan smiled at me…it made me forget all about being married and Stefan's party in 2008 stuff…he was a good friend to me.

"So I heard that you guys have becoming pretty hot and heavy" Stefan said winking at Damon. Shit was what Damon's eyes said as I sat up a bit more.

"What…what do you mean getting hot and-?"

"Doesn't matter" Damon interrupted jumping up from his spot like there was a pin there.

"Wait wait wait. You don't remember? You have no idea why you...Oh my god." I giggled at the way Stefan sounded was exactly like Caroline. I saw Damon laugh a bit too. I had never seen Damon laugh. It was kind of sweet.

"Well I better tell you-"

"I already know…Stefan" I interrupted.

"Well isn't it fantastic! Damon is a drop dead sweetheart and he has been so kind to you and sweet and he was there when Jenna died and he was there when-" Stefan stoped when he saw Damon's expression. It was a look that said 'If you say one more word I will rip your jugular out'. It was a tiny bit frightening.

"Well I better go…my boyfriend is waiting" Stefan said as he closed the door behind him. I wonder what he was going to say before Damon gave him that look. We sat for a few minutes in awkward silence.

"Well…were we madly in love?" I asked him. I wanted to know what we were like together. He did a laugh that sounded like he was about to cry.

"Well I was passionately in love with you" he said as he stared into my eyes "And I think you were too"

_2009_

"_Hello beautiful" A deep leathery slick voice spoke. I spun myself around to see my boyfriend, the love of my life._

"_Hello Damon" I said as I leaped into his arms and kissed him. He felt weaker as I kissed him more passionately to find that we were on the floor having a hot make-out session._ _We groaned in joy as we started rolling on the bed. _

"_Take me" I whispered in his ear as we continued kissing._

"_No…not yet". I pulled away from him and started pacing around the room._

"_What's wrong with you? Aren't you Damon Salvatore…the sexy vampire" I asked as I started to wave my hands in the air. He started to laugh a little._

"_I want it to be special with you…you aren't just some girl I picked up on the street…I care about you…I love you" he said as he cupped his hand around my face._

"_Okay fine…but we have to get close to that" I said as I wiggled my eyebrows at him._

"_Of course" he said as he pulled me onto the bed again._

2011

I just sat there speechless.

"You loved me that much?" I said shakily. I was so shocked.

"I still do" he said longingly

"I'm sorry". He sat up surprised

"Sorry for what?" he asked as he sat down on the bed.

"For the one who is making you suffer…you want to kiss me don't you" he sat up and became extremely close.

"I want to devour you…I want to strip you clothes off and just make out" he said seriously. I didn't how much Damon wanted me…but I wasn't ready…I wasn't even sure if I liked him now. Suddenly a man in the white doctor coat came in smiling.

"You are free to go Elena…the doctor said your fine except the amnesia but you don't need to stay in hospital for that". I ginned widely. FINALLY I can get out of this hospital. I sighed in relief.

"Well because you're free to go, can I take you out for lunch?" he asked with an expression hoping I'll say yes.

"Mmmmm okay fine" I said grinning. I couldn't believe it but I was excited about going out with Damon Salvatore. I sighed as Damon escorted me outside.

When the car finally stopped I looked out the window to see we were at the Lebon showe. My favourite café!

"Oh my god this is my favourite café…how did you know?"

"I have been in love with you for 3 years and I have married you…don't you think I would've found out your favourite café by now" he smirked as we stepped inside. As Damon ordered my favourite meal: Aile de Raie aux Câpres - Pommes vapeur (Skate wing with Capers - Steamed potatoes) and for dessert: Profiteroles au Chocolat (Chocolate Profiteroles), my favourite dessert. When I looked at the prices my eyeballs nearly fell out.

"You're going to pay this much for me" I said slowly. I still couldn't believe how kind he was being to me.

"And now for the champagne" he said smiling as a waiter brought out a Shipwrecked** 1907 Heidsieck.**

"**.God those bottles are worth $275000" **

"**You are worth more" Damon said as he cupped his hand around my cheek. I froze. Damon quickly pulled away his hand.**

"**I'm so sorry I just sometimes forget that you have lost your memory" Damon coughed as he sipped the champagne. We sat in silence as we sipped our champagne and ate our meal. I wish it wasn't so awkward between us all the time.**

"**Did you enjoy it?" he asked as he paid the bill and darted his eyes at me.**

"**Yes thank you…it was wonderful" I said as we left the café.**

"**Damon…can I try something?"**

"**Sure"**

"**Kiss me" Damon froze.**

"**Whhat are you sure you are ready for this?"**

"**Well I thought maybe if you kissed me my memory would come back but the thing is I'm not really sure I am ready for this"**

"**You don't have to if you don't want to" he said as he pushed back my hair.**

"**No…I want to try this if there is any chance of my memory coming back. I may not really enjoy it but I know you will so I will try my best". Damon leaned forward to me until we were a few centimeters away from each other than our lips crushed. I got a certain feeling that I could put my finger on but nothing else. I quickly looked away as I started to blush. He was a fantasticly good kisser but I didn't really feel much but I felt a little but I know he did. He sighed in pleasure as he stared deeply into my eyes.**

"**Thank you" he said as he opened the car door for her. Could I be falling for Damon Salvatore. It was impossible because I still really didn't like him but I still felt something. I groaned as I slouched down into my seat. Feelings are so confusing and think the world would be better without them.**


	6. Chapter 7

As the car pulled up in the drive way I sighed. It had been REALLY awkward with Damon and I and I just wanted to fix it.  
"Thank you" I quickly said as Damon opened the car door for me. Tension soon grew as we hurried up the front steps to the porch.

"Thank you"

"You have now said that twice" he smirked as he slowly kissed me on the cheek. I started to blush furiously.

"Thank you" I said clumsily. The intoxicating scent of him was drowning me. Wait…what did I just say? The intoxicating scent of him was drowning me? That has been happening to me lately. Maybe it is my consciousness trying to bring back my memory but I really don't know. As Damon opened the door I nearly froze.

"Oh my god" I breathed in anger.

"That's just sick Stefan" Damon said with a disgusted look on his face.

JPOV

A stressed knock echoed through the house as I quickly opened to find Stefan.

"Oh hey Stefan" I said as I let in Stefan who steamed to be very stressed out.

"I have problem Jeremy…a huge problem!" Stefan said as he started to walk closer to me.

"What's wrong?"

"I love you Jeremy"

"Whh-" I tried to say but his lips were already on mine. It felt really wrong…not even nice. I tried desperately to pull away but because of his vampire strength I couldn't escape

"Stefan…stop it!" Suddenly Damon and Elena came through the door.

EPOV

"Stefan what the HELL are you doing…he's my little brother?" I screamed in rage. I was so mad! Quickly Stefan vampire speeded out the door.

"Elena are you okay?" Damon said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Just leave me alone" I mumbled as quickly ran but stairs and flopped onto my bed. I hated that everything was confusing. I just wished I hadn't forgotten my memory and everything would be all right and happy. I felt the warm tears trickle down my face. I wanted to love Damon. I wished I did because it would be so much easier that way. As I stared at the door I saw Damon leaning on the door.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"No" I said as I ran into his arms and hugged him. More warm fuzzy feelings zoomed through me as I felt Damon's warmth.

"It's okay Elena Shhhh" I whispered as I stroked my fingers through her hair. _Oh god do I miss this feeling…No Damon don't…to her you only friends…only friends… _Damon thought as he pulled her closer to him.

"Ummm…Damon…Uncomfortable!" I squealed as I tried to escape his embrace.

"Oh sorry" Damon coughed awkwardly as he pulled away from me. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him close to me. I knew he enjoyed it even if I didn't enjoy it as much as he did I still did it for him.

"Better" I yawned. It seemed that today took a lot out of me.

"Better. Go to sleep sleeping beauty" he said as I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

**Love it? Hate it?**

**More review=Faster updates!**


	7. Chapter 8

When I woke up, I felt the warm sun drift through the blinds. As my eyes darted to my window I found Damon sleeping on the padded seat on my window. Awww poor thing had to sleep on that small thing because I thought I probably wanted privacy. I tilted my head as I scrutinized him sleeping. He looked so…peaceful…I felt like going up to him and lying next to him but I knew that it would creep him out. Suddenly I felt my stomach twist and I quickly ran to the toilet and threw up. Why was I throwing up? Was I sick or something? As I tried to leave the bathroom I slipped on some missed vomit and slipped. As I thought I was about to fall, I felt Damon's body heat close to me. I smiled dizzily as he helped me to my feet.

"You have a habit of slipping on stuffed" he smirked as he flicked some vomit out of my hair.

"Well you have a habit of catching me" I smirked "I don't understand…why did I just throw up…I did think I was sick". Damon suddenly froze and I knew he was hiding something from me.

"Damon…why did I just throw up in the toilet because I know you know so tell me!" I said as I started to charge at him.

"I I I can't you're not ready" he said as he looked at me in thoughtfully.

"Oh no no no NO! You are going to tell me what is wrong with me RIGHT NOW!" I yelled as I threw a metal ball at his head but because of his fast vampire reflexes he quickly caught it before it hit his head. Damm his freakishly fast reflexes!

"DAMON!"

"You're pregnant okay I said it are you happy now?" Damon said as I blacked out.

**Soz about the really short chapter…I just wanted a cliff-hanger!**

**More updates=Faster reviews!**


	8. Chapter 9

**Yes…you may kill me :D**

**SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me this long to update!**

**Any way…ENJOY!**

As I woke up suddenly, I found myself on my bed with Damon staring at me. The sight of him made me scared and I tried to push myself away from him.

"Get away from me!" I yelled as I squinted my eyes shut. I didn't want to look at…him.

"Please Elena let me explain"

"No…you're the one who got me knocked up!" I shouted as I pushed him away.

"Well we kind of did it when we were married so technically you WERN'T knocked up!" I could hear the pain and frustration in his voice.

"I'm sorry…I'm just…I'm just not ready" I whispered as a silent tear shredded from my eye.

"Well I'm sorry but you kind of have no choice"

"Can you just leave Damon" I whimpered as more tears came tumbling from my eyes. "Please" I pleaded as he intently looked at my red-rimmed eyes. He came closer to me and placed his lips on my forehead which made me whimper a little more. When he left the room I slammed the door behind him and crouched down on the floor and cried. What is happening to me?

**Hoped you enjoyed it…REVIEW!**


End file.
